Between Two Worlds
by TheMightyAnimeFanGirl
Summary: Screams of pain, echoing through the smoke filled air. Anger, hatred, despair. This filled every shinobi's heart. Being sucked into a vortex in the sky, Naruto was found unconscious by guild members of Phantom Lord. This is the start to pain, laughter and new adventures!
1. Prologue

He was alone. Well, he already knew that. He had nothing. No loving mother to tuck him into bed, no loving father to encourage with his dreams, nothing.

It was alright, he would normally say. He's used to it. Even so, he would do anything to be noticed or praised, not shunned.

Over his childhood years, this boy had been in too many near death experiences to be good for him, all because of this 'thing' inside of him, sealed inside his body. His father did this. He did this to his own son. Even so, his father loved the boy, that much was clear, but what he believed was going to happen to the boy, was all wrong. He believed that his son would become the hero of the village. He was so, so wrong. Every villager, every shinobi, shunned him, beating him in the process, all but two. These two had the biggest impact on his life: Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage. However, that all changed when Naruto Uzumaki joined Team 7 with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Due to this particular team, Naruto started to gain many friends over the years.

This fact didn't change the villager's point of view until after his two year training outside of the village.

About a year later, Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, attacked Konoha. After a massive amount of struggle, Naruto was able to defeat Pain, gaining the title he always dreamed for, the 'Hero' of Konoha. However, before Kakashi could get to him, Naruto collapsed from exhaustion, never noticing the hole in the sky, sucking him into a vortex.

All Kakashi could do was wait and watch as his student disappeared...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**(Naruto's P.O.V)**

Pain. Etching through my body, bringing tears to my eyes. Why did this happen? Taking me at my worst moment. I try to open my eyes. I can't. I'm being blinded. Shutting my eyesight again, I clench my fists in a pitiful attempt to stop my shaking body.

Where am I? I sense chakra, but it's not chakra I recognise. Just where am I?

Attempting to open my eyes once again, I squint against the light. Opening my eyes fully, I look around the room. The room was a bright white. No wonder I got blinded. It would seem I was in a hospital of some sort. This is seriously starting to freak me out. How did I get here?

Sitting up suddenly, I attempt to stand up only to be pushed back down. "You shouldn't do that you know." Stated a masculine voice to the right of me. I whip round to face the man.

"Who are you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Standing in front of me was a strange looking man. He has pointy eyebrows and a macho moustache. He also has pale skin and wears a massive, purple top hat. I guess he loves the colour purple considering he's wearing a purple cape as well. The weird thing is that it looks like he's wearing a dark shade of purple lipstick. I mean, lipstick? Never mind about that, but just who is this guy?

"My name is Jose Porla, master of the guild Phantom Lords." The man named Jose replied.

"Guild?" I ask, raining an eyebrow.

"You don't know what a guild is?"

"No… I wouldn't be asking if I had already known.

"Well, it is a place where mages gather to complete missions and earn money."

"Right… Mages… Is this some kind of joke?" I scream.

"No boy. Where are you from them? It must be far away if you don't know what a guild is."

"I'm from the village Hidden in the Leaves." I mutter.

"Hidden in the Leaves?"

"Yeah…" I say cautiously.

"May I ask? Just who are you? I've never heard of that Village before."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki!" I grinned at the man whilst he just chuckled.

"That's a unique name." Jose smiled. I just shrugged.

All of a sudden, the man asks me a question that would change my life forever. "Say, would you like to join my guild?"

-LINE BREAK-

**(3****rd**** Person P.O.V)**

Jose liked this kid. He could sense the power radiating off of him. He like this kid a lot.

After introducing him into the guild, the boy went off on a job, even if an easy one, just to get used to how things work. This is what he told the guild master when he asked in the matter.

Thinking about the boy, he wondered if Fairy Tail, that obnoxious guild, would be jealous of the new member if they ever found out. 'I'm going to need to test his strength…' Jose thought, snickering at the thought of what the members of Fairy Tail's face would be like, if they ever could see or feel the power radiating off of Naruto. They would be very shocked indeed.

-LINE BREAK-

"Man, I'm _booorreeed._" Naruto moaned, placing his hands behind his head. "I've already finished my job and there's nothing else to do." Naruto sighed.

All of a sudden, he ran into someone accidently, knocking them onto the floor. "Sorry Here let me help you." Naruto said, flustered, lowering his hand. Looking down, he noticed that the person he knocked over was a young girl; a fellow blonde for that matter. "Here." He said, shaking his hand in front of her face, trying to gain the attention of the girl.

"Ah, sorry!" The girl said, taking Naruto's hand. "Thankyou."

"You're welcome." Naruto grinned. The girl brushed off all the dirt that got on her clothes.

"Well, I got to go, so, see you!" Naruto chuckled as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" The girl called. Naruto turned around, eyebrow raised. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto laughed.

"Name's Lucy." The girl chuckled, holding her hand out for Naruto to shake, which he did.

"I'm really sorry but I've got to go." Naruto shouted as he sprinted away.

-LINE BREAK-

"I really need to do something." Naruto muttered to himself as he lied down on a tree branch.

He was just about to doze off when he heard someone screamed his name.

Naruto screamed, falling off of the branch. He looked up and glared at the person who woke him up. He raised his eyebrows when he saw his fellow guild mate.

"Master wants to see you. He says he has a mission only you can do."

Naruto looked wide eyed, confusion clouding his eyes. "Got it." Naruto muttered, taking off towards the guild.

-LINE BREAK-

"You wanted to see me Master?" The blonde haired boy asked, appearing in front of Jose.

"Ah yes Naruto. I have a very important mission for you." The master replied.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, excitement etching into his voice.

"I want you to destroy the guild Fairy Tail."


End file.
